$\dfrac{14}{100} + \dfrac{20}{10} = {?}$
Explanation: The fractions must have the same denominator before you can add them. Rewrite $\dfrac{20}{10}$ as $\dfrac{200}{100}$ $\dfrac{14}{100} + \dfrac{200}{100} = {?}$ $ = \dfrac{214}{100}$